


Time's up

by voidkiri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkiri/pseuds/voidkiri
Summary: Today was the day that their timers were supposed to bleep. The day that they finally met their soulmates after 16 long years of waiting. However, when they discovered who their soulmates are, it's who they least expected.





	Time's up

Keith was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. Why? Well that's easy, because he was finally going to meet his soulmate. What if they didn't like him? Let's face it, Keith isn't exactly the most welcoming person now, is he? Knowing Keith's luck, his soulmate wouldn't like him and would refuse to accept the fact that they're soumates. Or, on the odd chance that it does happen, he wouldn't be their soulmate, there have been cases like that in the past even though it was quite uncommon.   
Keith was currently standing in a hallway at the Galaxy Garrison talking to his best friend, Shiro. He glanced down at his wrist, where his SM (soulmate) timer was and it said 00:01:36. Keith figured that he should try and end his conversation with Shiro soon as he didn’t particularly want him to find out who his SM was at the same time as he did.

Around the corner from where Keith and Shiro were having their conversation was Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Pidge and Hunk were currently discussing something about technology but Lance didn’t really understand, or care to understand, what they were talking about, hence why he had stopped listening a while ago. When Lance’s eyes were drawn to his SM timer it read 48 seconds. Lance felt the nerves in his stomach, causing him to feel like he was going to vomit.   
“Lance? Laaaance? Earth to Lance?” Hunk interrupted his thoughts by waving his hand in front of Lance’s uncertain face. When Lance was soon brought back to reality he quickly regained his posture and threw a fake smile on so that his friends wouldn’t be concerned and ask him questions.   
“Yeah, sorry what’s up?” Pidge pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
“How long is left on your timer now?” Hunk asked whilst grabbing Lance’s left wrist, bringing it closer to his face.   
“14 seconds! Lance, you should go now. I mean unless you want us to meet them too?” Pidge encouraged Lance to leave so that he would meet his soulmate.   
“Oh yeah,” Lance’s body turned by 180° but his face was still looking in Pidge and Hunk’s direction. “I should get going now, wish me luck!”   
At this point, both Keith and Lance had left their friends in order to meet their soulmate.  
As Lance ran around the corner, he ran straight into the one and only Keith Kogane, sending them both tumbling to the ground. “Oh, shit, sorry man I-“ Lance’s rushed apology was cut off by the beeping of the timers on their wrists.   
Lance looked down at the boy lay beneath him with wide eyes. “N-no. It can’t be you. You, out of all the people in the world, it just HAD to be you.” Keith snapped making Lance’s eyebrows furrow. “Oh yeah, well you think I want you to be my soulmate? The ‘I’m too much of a badass to talk to anyone’. Like you’re any better, Mullet!” 

Needless to say, they continued to squabble for about 10 more minutes before Allura, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge came round the corner and pulled Lance’s body away from Keith’s. Well, more like everyone except from Pidge, who was too busy laughing at them arguing, knowing that they were in fact a perfect match for eachother. 

Eventually, both Keith and Lance came to terms with the fact that they were soulmates and not long after that, Lance asked Keith out on a date, which Keith accepted. Let’s just say, that DEFINITELY wasn’t their last date and that wouldn’t happen for a VERY long time.


End file.
